The Dark Lord de Seis
by Lord de Seis
Summary: When the Prime Evils were defeated something took the soulstones and their power. That something was Lord Nathan de Seis


The Ancient Tome  
  
disclaimer: I don't own these characters, anything to do with them and just about everything copyrighted that we are putting in this fic.  
  
By TB & JD TB+JD=TJ  
  
Prologue:Extracts from a log book kept by a party of heroes.  
  
Characters:  
  
Ada: Asassin,female, age 23.  
  
Family and friends killed by the three prime evils. Trained in the ways of asassin and Druid because he retreated into the forest he is out for revenge.  
  
Vercingetorix: Druid, male age 24.  
  
Friend of Ada. Taught her the druidic ways. Great battle on the steppes of Mount Arreat with an unknown tribe.  
  
Chapter 1: The Wanderer  
  
Ada's point of view  
  
I've been walking through these god forsaken hills for who knows how long now. No sign of life anywhere other than my partner, Vercingetorix. He is a druid who trained me in the druidic ways. But wait. There is someone up ahead. A robed figure. There is something strange about him. A sort of  
  
dark feeling that washes over me. I hear something to the left. I catcha glimpse of something that looks human  
  
but it leaps away and wings burst from it's back. It flys away with one thing to say." Death's advocate approaches." Before I have a chance to react there is a flash from up ahead and there are hordes of fallen rushing towards us. I killed a few but they were resurrected by the shamans. Then I noticed that Vercingetorix was gone. Then the shamans started to scream, turn green and fall to the ground. Then I realised what was happening as I saw a poison creeper burst from the earth followed by ghostly spirit wolves. A portal appeared before me. For some reason I was sucked into it. I heard one cry of "Ada!" before I was whisked away.  
  
Just to refresh your memory.......  
  
New characters: Dark Wanderer  
  
Flying thing.......  
  
(You'll find out about it in the next chapter)  
  
Log kept by flying thing.  
  
I was flying over the steppes of Mt. Arreat when I saw the spirits again. An everlasting reminder of what greed can do to you. The tribes were fighting over land. The druids and the necromancers. Few ever actually tolerated each other. I reached my fortress and said the incantation to reveal it. I flew in and reached the table. Then I heard a shout. Someone had said the incantation. It sounded like a barbarian's cry. I flew out and scanned the area. I saw the barbarian."Sigon!" I shouted. "Do not  
  
shout that again! Say it quietly if you must! Someone will hear!" Then I realised what I was doing and quickly shut the hell up. Unfortunately, someone had heard. A druid by the name of Vercingetorix. I turned around and walked to the main hall. I asked my friend Dilandau how everything was going. "We have the assassin." he replied. "Excellent." I said. Then I heard the doors break. I turned around and walked through the hall to the door. Then I found myself face to face with an extremely angry druid.  
  
just to refresh your memory.........  
  
New characters: Dilandau Albatou : Age 19  
  
gender:Male  
  
A mage whose specialty is fire. When attacking with a friend he can perform an attack called fire and ice.  
  
Log kept by Vercingetorix  
  
I had shouted the incantation the people had been talking about and revealed a fortress at the top of Mt. Arreat. I shapeshifted into werewolf and ran to the top. I went back into my human form and knocked the door down. When I knocked it down I was surprised to find myself staring into at the archangel Tyrael. "Hello Vercingetorix." he said." What is your business here?" "How, how do you know my name?" I stammered. "The leader of the adventurers here foresaw your arrival. He is a great mage. I will now bring you to him." At that he turned around and walked towards a huge set of double doors. They opened suddenly, as if pulled by an unseen force. I was surprised to see a teenage boy sitting at the end of a table banging a staff on the floor. I gasped when I saw that it was a Horadric Staff. And the headpiece was not an ordinary headpiece, but a soulstone. "Is this him?" the boy asked Tyrael."Yes Tyrael replied." "I expected him to be bigger." Forgetting where I was, I started growling. "Where's Ada!?" I shouted. "Sleeping." replied the boy. "I'm Van Fanel. Pleased to meet you." he said, holding out a hand. We shook hands and he told me all about how he and the other adventurers were thrown out of the rogue encampment just because Van was a powerful mage. Akara did not wish it, but Kashya gave the order. Now they are searching sanctuary for the prime evils. So far Mephisto, Diablo and Baal have eluded them.  
  
Just to refresh your memory......  
  
New characters in this chapter  
  
Tyrael (He was the flying thing)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: As old as heaven  
  
The archangel. What more needs to be said?  
  
Van Fanel  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age:19  
  
An incredibly powerful mage whose specialty is ice. When attacking with Dilandau he can perform Fire and Ice. His staff is comprised of not wood and a gem but the spine of a demon and the soulstone he keeps it's spirit in. Prince of a destroyed country. Trained as an assassin.  
  
Log kept by Van  
  
I watched as Vercingetorix left the room to go and wake Ada. I was so bored I felt like I was dead. I have been dead but even it wasn't this boring. And by the way, dying hurts like hell. I've been to hell to. Diablo escaped though, and he took my girlfriend,Hitomi,with him. Damn him! But then I suppose he is damned. I started polishing my staff when the door opened. It was Dilandau with a very happy expression his face. Did I forget to mention Diablo took his girlfriend, Celina, with him too?  
  
He hasn't been happy since then. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "They're back!" he shouted excitedly. I jerked upright at this. "Who's back?"I asked. "Demons?" "Nope.The girls." he replied. "Come on." I got up and followed him. There were two people climbing up the mountain. Hitomi and Celina. Then they tarted falling. Dilandau and I ripped off our shirts, and wings sprouted from our backs. We jumped off the mountain and flew down to catch them. "Hi guys." they said and then fainted.  
  
New characters in this chapter:  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki:  
  
Age: 19  
  
Gender: Female(Obviously)  
  
A pretty powerful sorceress. Van's girlfriend. At first they felt intense dislike but then got to know each other.  
  
Performing charms are her specialties.  
  
Celina Schezar:  
  
Age:19  
  
Gender:Female(Obviously)  
  
Another powerful sorceress. Dilandau's girlfriend. At first Dilandau was trying to kill her but they fell in love and he couldn't carry it out. Elemental magic is her specialty. 


End file.
